A workflow models a business process. Workflow applications developed using typical workflow technologies expect developers to think of data as messages that are being exchanged between two applications. This typical approach forces workflow developers to define communication exchanges and protocols that need to be followed to pass data between executing workflow instances and the application (e.g., workflow host) that instantiated the workflows. Many workflow developers, however, do not understand nuances of messaging or modeling message exchanges.